


CasDean

by ReadyJoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10x05 Coda wherein Dean explains Destiel to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CasDean

While Sam went into the gas n sip, Dean leaned against the impala, took out his cell and flipped through the contacts until he got to Cas. A little snippet of that ballad from the musical floated through his mind. 

"Damn, those songs were catchy," he muttered to himself. He willed the song out of his head for the hundredth time since they’d been driving and pressed Cas’ name on his screen. 

It rang a few times and then there was silence. “Dean?” 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, smiling.

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" Dean could hear the smile on his face.

Dean shook his head as he contemplated all the answers he could give after seeing that musical. “Well, kind of weirded out. It’s another Chuck thing.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Oh, the prophet’s books? What happened?” 

"It’s a long story Cas, I’ll tell you later. Where are you now?"

"I’m at the bunker, are you coming?" 

The conversation he was going to have with Cas about this whole ‘destiel’ thing flashed through his mind. He needed to get to Cas before Sam did, that was for damn sure. “Yeah, we’re on our way.”

"I’ll just wait here then," Cas said. 

Dean froze. Something tightened in his chest and it felt like he’d been punched in the gut. 

"Dean?"

He still couldn’t speak. His mouth had gone dry and he had to steady himself with a hand on the roof of the impala. He spotted Sam making his way back to the car and it grounded him a little. 

"Are you still there?"

"Uh, y-yeah Cas. Sorry. I’ll see you back at the bunker, ok?" He ended the call before Cas could say anything. Yeah it was kind of a dick move but he could still barely talk. 

He wiped his hand down his face and tried to push it to the back of his mind. This whole thing was getting out of control. The worst thing was he could see Sam’s smirk already.

"Was that Cas, Dean?" Sam asked. He emphasized their names and ran them together, smiling like a jackass.

"Shut the hell up. He’s at the bunker and not a word out of you until I talk to him about all this crap. You hear me?" 

Sam put his hands up in mock surrender but the smile never left his face. They slid into the impala and mercifully there was quiet on the way back. Dean kept going over and over what he was going to say to Cas. There was no way he could explain it to him without the subject of feelings coming up. He was grimacing already at what Cas was going to say. He could just see his confused little head tilt already. And the earnest questions that he would ask. Or even worse, he could act like it was something to be expected.

By the time they made it back Dean still had no clue what he was going to say. He would just have to wing it. They parked beside Cas’ pimp mobile and Dean hoped that ‘female’ he had been driving with wasn’t around. This was complicated enough already without adding anything else into the mix.

Dean gave Sam a look and he knew they were on the same page. He wasn’t going to say anything. Dean knocked on the window and was relieved to see that Cas was alone. Cas got out of the car and immediately folded Dean up into a bone-crushing hug. For a minute he was flashing back to Cas holding him while he struggled to stab his brother, but he let out a breath, slapped Cas on the back and stepped away. Cas went to hug Sam too but Sam was walking into the bunker. 

"Dean needs to talk to you, I’ll see you in a bit ok?" Sam waved and disappeared through the door. Cas looked immediately to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. God, this was awkward, but at least they weren’t in his bedroom this time. “It’s just something kind of stupid. But, you know, -” Dean was struggling and Cas was questioning already, and there goes the head to the side. Shit. “There was a musical at this high school where we had a case. It was based on Chuck’s books.”

Cas nodded but he still said nothing. He just waited for him to go on but his head did start going back to level. Thank God. 

"And um, there were characters in it, me and Sam and you."

Cas smiled. “So, we were all singing songs?”

Dean tried to smile but it was more like a grimace. “Yep. And uh the Cas character sang a song about Dean.” He waited for a reaction but Cas just looked at him steadily. He went on. “The girl who wrote the musical seemed to think that there was something going on between us.” He gestured as manfully as he could between the two of them. “Sam got a pretty good laugh out of it, so I just wanted to explain it before he started teasing you or something.” 

Cas’ eyes fluttered down to the ground. “You mean, she thought we were in love?”

Dean stifled a groan but he was looking at the ground now too. “Uh huh.” 

"And Sam thought this was amusing?" 

Dean grunted a laugh, “Yeah, he wouldn’t shut up about it.” 

They had both managed to look at each other again but Dean couldn’t figure out was going through his angel head. “Did you think it was funny too?”

"Hell no!" The tightness in his chest was back at the tone in Cas’ voice. He didn’t let his eyes waver from Cas’, willing him to believe that it was not a joke to him. They looked at each other like that for a while and then Dean realized what he was doing. Trying to make sure Cas knew their feelings about each other were not a joke. Fuck. 

"I understand," Cas said, evenly. Dean could see he did. Their staring contests really did more than add subtext. Dean smiled a little and the tension in his body eased. 

"Alright then," Dean said, rolling his shoulders. Cas bobbed his head in agreement. They moved to walk into the bunker at the same time and bumped shoulders. "Oh, it’s some kind of name they gave us. They put our names together and made a new one, Destiel. That’s probably what Sam will say. Just, heads up."

They kept walking and neither moved to get any distance from the other. “I don’t know if Sam would actually tease me about it, Dean.” 

Dean huffed his agreement. “Yeah, you’re probably right. But he might tell you about Sastiel.” Dean opened the door for Cas.

"Sam and me? Oh, that is kind of funny."

Dean smiled and followed Cas through the door.


End file.
